sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ria the tropical fox
Basics Name: Ria the fox Nickname: None REAL name: Project One Reason for Name: Ria was given her name by her brother after they had ran away from a very dangerous group during their final training mission. Gender: Female Birthdate: May 21st Age currently: 34 Age at beginning of story: 15 Age character appears to be: mid twenties Appearance Species: tropical Fox Primary Color (Main fur/skin): Chestnut brown Secondary Color (Mouth, chest, etc.): white and sky-blue (tail tip) Eye-color: Light brown Other Eye-details: Her eyes often appear to shine no matter the lighting Does character have hair?: Yes (If so, the following) Color of hair: Light brown Style of hair: Just above the shoulders she has two hairs flicked up in between her ears. Does character have this type of hair often?: yes Height: N/A Weight: N/A Distinguishing marks: Sky blue tail tip and larger ears Body type: healthy. Tail?: yes If so, how long?: N/A If so, how many?: one Accent: American Nationality: N/A Body part that character considers best part: Her ears Why: Her hearing is quite sharp able to hear up to a 25 mile radius nothing can sneak up behind her. Body part the character considers worst part: Her ears Why: If a sound is so sharp such as a Tuning Fork when it is hit against something the sound will cripple her sometimes even rendering her unconscious. Clothing Head: nothing Neck: nothing Top: She wears a shirt underneath a jacket that is blue with white fluffy rims Waist: A belt that holds her weaponry and anything else that she may need Bottom: Normal blue jeans Hands: None Feet: Blue and orange strapped trainers Does character have variations of outfits?: yes If so, what?: A couple of gowns from when she up at Icecap Items Weapons?: Yes If so, what types?: A pair of daggers Are weapons carrying special properties?: They are made of a rare natural alloy that is only found in Icecap mountain buried deep within it. Is there a special backstory behind the weapons?: She had had these daggers since the beginning and they hold very different memories some good others often bad Does character use these often?: yes Personality Likes: Quiet walks , her friends , family , herbal tea Dislikes: Loud sounds (fear of going unconscious) , her old employment , a rival agent Querks: She tends to look cute , naïve (when younger) Tendencies: To act quickly. Is character friendly?: Yes Is character Depressed?: After her mate dies. Is character violent?: Only when provoked. Does character enjoy reading a book, playing a physical game, playing a video game, or watching TV?: reading a book or going for a walk. Was character’s personality different before the story began?: yes If so, how?: Yes her personality was different as she only followed orders before and didn't act out on her own until the beginning of her story. Reactions/Actions How would character react to a large-mass conflict (Giant robots, super-form evil people)?: She would gather intelligence then act swiftly getting rid of the main problem. How would character react to a small-mass conflict (Quarrels, arguments)?: Sometimes stays out the way but if to do with her family will get involved very quickly. If character was offered a large amount of money to kill someone, would they do it?: yes only if there was a really good reason behind it. How does character first approach people?: She had sometimes had to go undercover so fairly forward. How does character react to being approached?: Alert and watching their every move unless it's family. How would character react to someone complimenting in a flirtatious way?: If her mate then quite happy and flirty back but if complete stranger just blush and walk away. How would character react to being teased in a flirtatious way?: Giggle and blush if it was her mate or otherwise she giggle and walk away. If a complete stranger asked character out, how would they react?: Say no and that she was already taken by an artic fox If a friend asked character out, how would they react?: Say that they should know that she was taken or ask if it was to hang out. What would character do if they found a large amount of money on the ground?: Most likely give it to someone who would really need it or charity. How would character react to someone trying to steal from them?: She would properly beat them up before they got to close. How would character react to the death of a friend/family member: If her mate then very depressed and snappy but if family member like her brother cry quietly. Emotional reactions -Anger: Glares sharply fists clenched or reaching for her daggers. -Happiness: bright smile cheerful very friendly -Love: blushes but soft smile with half lidded eyes (normally towards her mate) -Confusion: raised eye brow with one ear twitching -Loneliness: ears back with shoulders slumped -Aggression: getting up in face quickly (when she aggressive the person who did is not normally standing up right for very long) -Protective: crouched with tail high in the air growling -Sadness: whimpers and tears with small sniffles -Conflict/Danger: cautious and very alert ears are always twitching -Rejection: flinched back with wide eyes -Fear: ears back with large eyes sometimes shaking -Change: sometimes shrugs but no real expression -Loss: half closed eyes with tears dripping down her muzzle with shoulders shaking -Flirting: half closed eyes with a cheeky smile and/or grin with a light blush -Pain: whines with grimaces or grunting often clutching the cause eyes often closed briefly -Stress: tense shoulders twitchy tail -Peer pressure: worried often looking around -Guilt: glances down with a frown -Being wrong: normally say "oh well" -Being criticized: looking annoyed while glaring at the person doing it -Praise: same as happiness -Being hated: "I'm supposed to care" often said -Humiliation: Blushing while walking off. Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Her determination to help others out and set things right and her caring nature which can be so powerful that she'll place herself in danger. Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Her awareness in her personality is so strong sometimes she won't relax and her worrying nature can be a bit troublesome. Character's soft spot: Newborn pups Is this soft spot obvious to others? : Yes If not, how does character hide it? : she sometimes hides it but not all the time. Biggest vulnerability: When sometimes she indulges herself in something that is not approved of in others eyes e.g. killing someone. Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not)? : Lust , envy and pride Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? : kindness , Patience , Liberality Extremely skilled at: hand to hand combat , explosives , infiltration Extremely unskilled at: long range shooting Mannerisms: polite and strong spoken Peculiarities: Closing her eyes and listening to the world One word character would use to describe self: unpredictable One paragraph description of how character would describe self: "I would describe my self as some one people could approach if the need to talk was there or to seek my company however I would unpredictable in the ways I react and how I lead my life." What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second most important, etc.) : Wish she wasn't so prideful sometimes Her quick to act tendencies into combat Not so clingy sometimes Wish that she wasn't project one. Physical skills 1-10 Flexibility: 10 Strength: 10 Speed: 9 Endurance: 8 Mental Skills 1-10 Memory: 9 Text-book knowledge: 9 Street knowledge: 8 Computer knowledge: 5 Other Knowledge: 9 Most recognized Skills (Top most noticed, bottom least) : 1. her dagger combat skill 2. her hearing 3. her durability 4. endurance 5. speed 6. strength Favorites Color: Ice blue Music: Listen to your heart by DHT and Angel of darkness Art (Gory, nature, romantic, ect.): romantic Food: white hare and vegetable soup Book: Mortal instruments Quote(s): "Is this really wise?" and "Wait I don't we should do this" and "Why" Actor: Megan Fox Historical character: None Present character: None Fictional character: Alex lightwood (mortal instruments) Type of transportation: Jet Physical game (Tag, Hide-and-seek, ect.): take down Bulldog Video-Game: Sonic the hedgehog Television show: Big bang theory Movie: Transformers Background: Hometown: A laboratory in the middle of a forest Did character always live there?: No If not, where else?: Station square or Icecap village Basic summary of character’s life before story began: she doesn't remember much from before but that because she choses not to however, she remembers a lot of training and shouting and her brother looking out for her. Family Does character have parents?: No If not, how was character created, and by whom?: By a weird guy who wanted the ultimate weapon. Does character have siblings?: Yes If so, who?: Ryanden the forest fox how many?: one Relationship with Siblings?: good Are Siblings still alive?: yes Were siblings a large impact in character’s life?: Yes as Ryanden was there from the day she was created and had given her name and helpped her live a normal life outside that of combat and to feel emotion and to make her own choices in life. Is there a specific special family member, or members, that character is close to, or is an important part in character’s life?: Yes If so, who?: Her brother Ryanden Children Does character have children?: Yes If so, how many?: one Are children still alive?: yes Do Children play a special part in character’s life?: her son is her only child and he makes her smile in his special way especially when he play with his father. Current-life Job?: None Does character enjoy job?:: "Read above" Has character had other jobs before this one?: yes If so, what?: she had worked as an infiltration agent and assassin Current-home: A barrow across from Tails home/workshop Does character like current-home?: Yes Has Character lived other places before current-home?: A number of places If so, where?: Icecap and in a training camp also in a cage now and again. Is character wealthy?: no People Who are Character’s friends (If they have any)?: Tails the fox , Sonic the hedgehog , Patience the artic fox (just a few to name) What would character consider a friend to be?: Knuckles the echidna , Espio the chameleon Which people have influenced character the most?: Tails and Sonic Who does character openly admire?: her mate Kit the artic fox Who does character secretly admire?: none Who are character’s enemies?: Section 99 , Eggman , Nightwing (sometimes) Have they always been enemies?: no Is there a story behind the character and their enemies?: section 99 If so, what?: Section 99 wanted to use her as a weapon as that was what they had created her for however her brother got in the way they fear her but also want to control her and her skills. Is character married? : Yes If so… Is Marriage a happy one?: yes Other Friendship information Who would character consider to be their best friend: Tails the fox Why: Tails has always helped them out in what ever way he could although their first meeting had been rather rocky. When did character and best friend first meet: At Tails house/workshop at Night Most treasured memory between character and best friend: Tails protecting her from Section 99 Have they always been best friends: yes Were they at one point enemies: Yes during the third book when she was turned against everyone she knew and loved by Section 99 What is the relationship between character and best friend: Friendly Perceptions How others perceive character Friend: "too many to name" Enemy: Section 99 , Eggman general bad people Stranger: most people Parent: None Sibling: Ryanden the forest fox Offspring: Sam the mix fox First impression character makes is: Harmless What happens to change this perception? : She would either attack them or greet them What do family/friends like most about character? : Her natural personality and what she looks like What do family/friends like least about character? : her hearing Other-Romance-Information Past loves: None Current loves: Kit the artic fox Is relationship complicated or simple?: simple Why?: they loved each other at first sight although at first they both denied it but they were often drawn together by something that they couldn't explain. Reason for relationship: They love each other Has character cheated on love before?: no Does character love?: Yes Does love know about character?: Yes Look-up Where can character story be found (Title and URL)?: www.fanfiction.net "Sam's adventure" Is character a main character, side, or background?: main and side Where can picture of character be found?: Deviant art Ria In Action Sonic- franchise-Information Does character have contact/relationships with Cannon-characters?: yes Can character achieve a super-form?: No Does character live on Mobius?: yes If so, is it on SEGA or ARCHIE Mobius?: Sega Is it in future, past, or present tense?: present tense Does character have blood-relations with cannon-characters?: no Category:Foxes Category:Females